


Grow Fonder

by SkiesTheKye



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Use, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Chaeyoung, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Reincarnation, Seo Changbin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: His Grandmother always told him people with the right hearts would always end up reincarnated together. He had never believed such a tale until he meet Felix.





	Grow Fonder

_You had green eyes that lit up a room but never meet mine_  
  
The hospital was as cold as always, nothing had ever changed there. Yet, he always liked to hope it would get better. That maybe one day he would be able to feel the warmth of something, anything.  
  
It had been days, months even, before he had felt anything other than the cold. He was starting to get used to it. It was something he looked forward to. It was the only thing he knew.  
  
If he hadn't had been in the way of that driver. If he had only paid more attention. If he had only told his mother where he was going that night, maybe he wouldn't be here. Just maybe, he would still be able to walk. Maybe he would still be warm.  
  
He clumsily pushed himself down the hallway, his wheelchair creaking against the freshly polished floor. It was like a routine, when he didn't want to be couped up in his room listening to doctors rant on and on about things he didn't understand, he would find a way out and annoy as many people as he could before someone took him back to his room.  
  
But today was different.  
  
"Good morning Changbin. Doctor Ling is out today, you won't have to worry about those tests until tomorrow." A nurse from his wing, spoke above the counter. He looked up at her with a soft smile. He hated those test with a passion. "Oh, also we want to conduct a group therapy for you and the other kids around your age." Changbin stifled a groan. He hated doing therapy, but he knew there was no way out of it.  
  
"Sure sure. When?"

-

He thought he would have more time to prepare for this. He didn't think in less than ten minutes he would be stuck in a room of six other teens his age. He didn't like the odds.   
  
"Alright ladies and gents, let's start off with why we're here. Today is just to begin a group type therapy to ease panic and anxiety and to graduate you to a solo type therapy. Now, let's begin introductions. State your name, age, and why you are here. Let's start with you." The nurse's pencil landed on Changbin. He sighed, scratching at the number of stitches he had littered over his arms.  
  
"I'm Changbin I'm seventeen and I was in a head on collision that paralyzed me from the knees down." The nurse smiled slightly at him before pointing at the kid to his left. He lost interest at that point. All these kids were different from him, they hadn't experience what he did, they weren't almost killed.  
  
"I'm Felix I'm sixteen and I was permanently blinded from severe fracture after a car crash." That's what caught his attention once again. He look up at the boy with ginger hair and freckles that could've made out constellations, he wasn't sure. The boy, Felix, revealed the brightest smile instead of a sorrowful smirk like his own.  
  
He had all these amazing features but, his eyes were what set him all together.  
  
His eyes were green, but not just bland olive green or grass green, no they were bright green. The same color of brand new green lights, the color of a neon open sign, a bright green that made the lights in the room seem so much dimmer.  
  
They were perfect, but he couldn't see them. Felix couldn't see who was looking at him, who saw him in a beautiful light. He wouldn't even know that Changbin hadn't taken his eyes off him once he saw those beautiful eyes.  
  
And somehow the wheelchair bound boy was thankful.  
  
 _The first time we actually conversed you hated me_  
  
"Bin, can we not do this again? I have practice." Minho, looked over his best friend once more. He knew what the younger was doing was bad for him, that he shouldn't turn to drugs to end his struggles, but he wouldn't stop him if it made him feel better. Though he had tried to stop him once before.  
  
"You act like you like being on the track team. You said it yourself, if it wasn't for your sister you wouldn't be there." Changbin had spent the better part of their conversation rolling. He had just bought some of the best kush his dealer had to offer and he needed the high as soon as possible.  
  
"Someone has to look out for her. Those older guys would love to hear her apart." The red head shook his head, lighting up. He didnt really much care for arguing with his friend. He knew the older would still go to practice no matter what he said. Minho shouldn't have even bothered.  
  
"Fine. I'll probably still be here when you get back." They weren't far from the track and he wouldn't mind just lounging here instead of going home. His parents would kill him if he went home high. They didn't know their son smoked at all, let alone weed.  
  
It wasn't like he did it always, just when he was under a lot of pressure and stress, but no one needed to know that. No one had really known, his parents, his teachers, his peers, his friends, the only one being Minho. The older sighed, picking up his bag.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Just don't get caught. I won't cover for you this time." Changbin smirked, giving his friend and two finger salute.  
  
"No worries mouse. Just get me a milkshake later." The brunette wrinkled his nose, but laughed anyway. This was just a part of the routine. His friend will always be this way no matter what he did.  
  
Changbin sat on the table watching the figures of the track team run around. He couldn't exactly are who was down there today, but he knew Minho was most likely helping his sister run her laps. He wished he could see the girl who looked identical to his friend.  
  
He inhaled another round of the sweet green and let a cloud of smoke settled around his body. It felt nice to be here alone with his only saving grace, until he realized he wasn't alone. A cough interrupted his safe place and he had to turn to find the source.  
  
A small boy around his age was walking across the quad, books in hand. He had short blonde hair, and wide glasses that hid a big portion of freckles. He stared longer than he should have and was caught off guard when the boy spoke. "Could you blow that toxin somewhere else?" Changbin looked down at the joint before, chuckling softly at the boy.  
  
"Toxin? It's a plant my man." The boy rolled his eyes, placing his books on his hips. He pointed at him with his now free hand.  
  
"It's a toxin. It releases higher levels of ammonia and hydrogen cyanide than tobacco smoke. Just cause it's a plant doesn't mean it isn't killing me or the planet, _my man_." Changbin couldn't control his laughter at that point. He didn't know he would be talking to Einstein, even if he was cuter than the old bag.  
  
"That's a lot of smart talk. Why don't you just come smoke some with me, you'll see then?" The boy scoffed, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not gonna put that in my mouth. Who knows where it's been. Besides, I don't associate with druggies." Changbin was rolling by this point. Everything the cute Einstien said was hilarious and he couldn't tell if it was because he was faded or because the boy was just that funny.  
  
"Druggie? You explained all those big terms and you couldn't come up with a better insult. You're losing me Einstein." The freckled boy huffed, sticking his lips out in a pout.  
  
"Whatever, just don't ruin the air with that. And maybe do something else to clear your head, you're only making yourself look bad." The red head couldn't even think of something snappy to say before the blonde walked, a sway to his hips.

_  
Yet I still loved you even if you liked someone else_

  
Felix was laying beside his best friend, Changbin, as their usual Thursday night routine. They did homework and then they played video games. "Hyung, do you ever just feel like there's someone out there that you're meant to be with?"   
  
The ravenette chuckled softly, stuffing his face with dorritos. He wanted to say yes, cause he knew that he was meant for Felix, they had been together so many times now even though the younger had never remembered like he did, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bear to be reminded that they had never been together in that way yet, that he teetered on the edge of having Felix be by his side to only be thrown off course.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be crazy. Why would you say that?" The ginger sighed, rolling onto the older's back.  
  
"Cause I meet this guy." And there it goes.  
  
Being thrown off course. Being pushed off the edge without a parachute or a hook to keep him safely on the ground. "And he's perfect hyung. His smile, his laugh, ugh everything. And he even thinks my freckles are cute! Can you believe that?"   
  
Changbin scoffed.   
  
He had always thought Felix's freckles were his everything, that they were the most beautiful feature to ever grace his even more beautiful face.  
  
Of course he had never voiced that to his best friend.  
  
"Hm, when'd he say that?" But he had to play it off. He had to play it off as if he had never had the intentions of liking his best friend. He was supposed to be like the guys in the hot tub vine.  
  
"All the time. He even said it yesterday. Oh and get this, we're only born a day apart. Ugh, we can have birthday dates. He's so amazing." The older wanted to retch. He didn't like the thought of someone else moving in on his best friend, his crush.  
  
"Sounds like a good guy. Did you tell him how you feel?" He felt like he was asking himself more than Felix. He had never told the boy his feelings and he didn't think he ever would.  
  
"Yep, and he asked me on date this Saturday. I'm so nervous. I've never been on one before." The character on the screen died, a game over screen flashing brightly at the pair, and Changbin couldn't help but feel like it was taunting him. That this is how his life was supposed to be. That now his crush was going on a date, it was game over.  
  
 _Of course there was the time I didn't love you and I couldn't believe it_  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" Tears welled up in his blue eyes, the same eyes that he once feel in love with. Changbin couldn't bear to look at the boy any longer.  
  
"I don't want to be cliche so here it is Lix. I- found someone else. I mean I didn't chose to love them. It just sorta happened." Felix gasped for a breath. His sobbing taking control of his lungs.  
  
"Did you cheat on me?" The older quickly shook his head, pulling the brunette into his chest. He hated seeing Felix cry, over anything. They had been friends for so long that the younger's emotions were basically his own and he felt every choked tear and every painful sob.  
  
"No. I would never hurt you like that. I would hate myself if I ever even thought of it." Felix's sob softened, he was still crying but it wasn't as heart wrenching as before.  
  
"Who?" He asked, pulling away slightly. "Who is it?" Changbin chose then to look at the boy. His face was red and blotchy, tears still streaming softly down his face.  
  
"My lab partner, Chaeyoung. She, um, helped me with some homework and then we just started hanging out more. Uh, she confessed to me, but I told her that we were dating, that I still loved you. And I do, I still love you just not in the way you love me." The brunette chuckled, shoving him away slightly, before wiping his tears.  
  
"You should've told me that you jerk." He said softly, jokingly. Changbin sighed, grabbing the younger's hands. He honestly wished he could've done this without making the boy cry, but he didn't know how. Breaking up with someone that you claim to be your soulmate is hard, knowing that in your heart you will always love them is hard. Everything about this is hard and yet he was still going through it.  
  
"I know. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He was tearing up now. And he didn't even know why. He was doing this, he was saying all these things. He didn't have to right to cry.  
  
"Stop. Don't you start crying on me Binnie. It's okay. I understand. I- this isn't something you can control. Your heart wants this. And I just want you to be happy." The ravenette sighed, looking down at their joint hands.  
  
"Then what about you?" Felix raised his free hand to rest it against Changbin's cheek. He lifted the older's head before kissing him softly for the last time.  
  
"I'll find my happiness where ever you are."  
  
•But we always came back as the happiest pair  
  
It was rare that both he and Felix could play at the park on their own. They usually weren't allowed out of the house after six o'clock.  
  
But since summer had just started and the sun wouldn't be setting for another three hours, they were free to roam. As long as they stuck together.  
  
Of course Changbin would never let his freckled brother out of his sight. That just couldn't happen.  
  
"Don't run too far Lix. Ma said stay together!" Felix laughed, running toward the field. He saw some flowers that he wanted to pick for his brother. It might've seemed stupid or girly in most people's eyes, but he knew how much his brother liked anything he did for him, picking flowers included.  
  
The pair were only a year a part in age, adopted together by the sweetest couple imaginable, and if it weren't for them the two would've been separated. They just couldn't have that. Changbin and Felix needed each other, it's how they survived the system for so long.  
  
"Look what we have here. A pansy picking some pansies." A voice snapped at him, stopping his motions. It was his neighbors across the way. They were older boys who always stuck to picking on Felix cause they knew he wouldn't fight back. He looked down at his patch of flowers. He frowned, looking back up at the older.  
  
"These aren't pansies. They're star-" the boy pushed him down, stomping his foot next to the brunette's face.  
  
"Does it look like I care, freak." Felix had been called all sorts of names growing up. He had been called unwanted, ugly, loser, but never a freak. He almost broke down in tears.  
  
"Hey!" But before the tears could spring to his eyes, his brother's deep voice came to his rescue. "Leave him alone!" The boys turned around, leaving Felix alone for a short moment.  
  
"And who are you?" Changbin smirked, pushing the oldest boy with both hands.  
  
"I'm his older brother. Now, leave him alone." Felix should've know that it was bad idea. A horrible idea in fact, but he joined in to help his brother take down those bullies.  
  
The pair didn't know how to fight, Felix didn't like violence, but he would still try to stand up for his brother and vice versa.  
  
Truth be told, they both saw this coming.  
  
"Hyung! You have a black eye!" Changbin smiled slightly.  
  
"Just tell ma I ran into the table. We won't get in trouble that way, alright."  
  
 _In the end we were able to find each other in place where we didn't have to lose again_  
  
 _We weren't in love or we could've been, we were just living our best lives_  
  
**"1, 2, 3, Step out, we are Stray Kids!"**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an au that I saw a long time ago and I wished I could link it so I could give credit to the amazing author.
> 
> Also if you didn't know Changbin knows he's being reincarnated.


End file.
